This disclosure relates to hardware mounting systems used to mount an assembly to a rack or into a chassis component. Current mounting techniques include using threaded mounting screws or latched mounting brackets. The threaded mounting screws are merely long screws which go through the assembly and may be tightened using tools. Latched mounting brackets are also mounted through the assembly and tightened using a flipping latch at the end of the mounting bracket. When using either mounting method, there is no indication of complete and proper installation of the assembly, or protection against deviations from acceptable securing tolerances caused by premature wear of mounting components. In addition, tools are often required for installation to ensure the mounting brackets or screws are used properly and torqued appropriately.